After The Shower
by Thoughts Of Billy
Summary: A small imagine about what you decide to do with Billy after a shower.


Imagine you've just got out of the shower. Nothing on but a towel as you walk down the hall back to your room where Billy Hargrove sits in his sweats on your bed. His torso so fit and tan from working at the pool all summer. He's half asleep and his eyes are already closed. But damn, doesn't he look fine.

You walk up to the bed and crawl on top of Billy. Your legs on either side of his waist.

He opens a single eye to see what you're doing.

"Can I help you?"

"Uh yeah." You unwrap the towel from around you and drop it to the floor. He's laying on his back and looking up at the body on top of him. His eyes trail over your breasts, neck, lips, and stomach.

"It would only be f-"

I push him back down against the bed.

"What did you do that for?"

"To take what's mine."

"Demanding and possessive. I like it." He reaches out touch your hips and rubs his hands around the ass. "Do I get to take what belongs to me as well, Love?"

"Anything you want." You slide one hand over his bare chest. "As long as I get anything I want."

Your tongue glides over his jawline.

"Take it. It's all yours."

"Don't have to tell me twice."

You feel him hardening up through his baggy sweatpants. Your bare body against his clothed one doesn't seem fair. So you scoot down between his legs and rolls the waistband of his pants down. He remains silent with a smirk posed on his mouth. Your fingers continue to slide the material down until you actually have fully exposed him. He lays there so casually and doesn't give a fuck. He knows you're both about to get what you want and he didn't even have to ask.

Your wrap your hand around his dick and stroke it.

Both of you lock eyes to increase the intensity.

It doesn't take much to get him up.

You crawl back up his body and take him by the jaw.

"So turned on right now." He smirks and flicks his tongue over one of your dangling breasts as he finishes kicking off his pants. Then he sits up and puts an arm around your back for support while peppering your neck with kisses.

Your hand snakes down to his lower half and grasp tightly.

"Damn." He bites his lip while a flush color washes over his face. He lays you on your back and looks over your body like it's his dinner. You can't help but squirm a little with anticipation.

"Hold still."

"Make me." You whisper into his ear then bite onto his earlobe.

He grabs you by the arms and firmly pins them above your head.

His prolonged kisses fall coarsely over your body.

Ear. Cheek. Lips. Neck. Lips. Neck. Shoulder. Breasts, a few times. Between the breasts until he starts making his way down the belly. And further. Further down.

Your body fills with desire for him to put his lips all over.

Anywhere. Everywhere.

The feeling of his warm breath on your skin has you fired up. You can't help but feel so giddy, like a teenager. It honestly feels like being a virgin all over again. It's not hard to feel that way with his hands touching your thighs the way they are, with his eyes dark with desire, and that smug look on his face.

He trails kiss on the inside of your thighs and all the way up. The small stubble giving a little tickle to the soft skin.

His tongue slides up and down the folds and a cold chill runs over your body.

You can feel his smile.

Your fists curl.

When he slides his tongue in further, another shutter quivers your body. Then he laps at you and it just makes you want more. The little nibbles make your eyes cross. His tongue lapping like a thirsty dog.

Now you're breathing like you're running. Sweat forming on your brow line.

As he works his way back up your body, his fingers gently rub at his desired destination.

Those assertive lips and energetic fingers have you ready to explode.

More delicately than thought possible for Billy, he softly circles a finger around the opening. It's just enough to be not enough.

"Please." You whine.

"What was that?" He mocks darkly.

"Please." You plead. "Please."

"I'll decide when I'm ready." He kisses and bites at the skin on my neck and chest.

To help things along, you reach down to stroke him. He allows it for a second then pulls the hand away.

"Hands to yourself." He pins your arms above you once more and his face is almost touching yours as he locks eyes with you. "You know the rules."

You whine out loud.

"I need you. Now."

His hands go where ever they please on your body and his lips stay around yours. And the worst, or perhaps best, part is when he starts to rub his hard self against you without actually going in.

His mouth makes another round over your neck, shoulders, and arms until he takes a firm grip with his teeth on your neck. You know he wants to hear you scream so you tightly force your lips together to deprive him of his guilty pleasure. He sinks his teeth in a little deeper and earns a tiny whimper.

Finally, he slides himself into you and honestly that was about enough to make you orgasm.

You could feel the curl of his smile before he starts to suck at the now tender spot on your neck. Somehow, you manage to keep quiet.

"Are you even doing anything with that mouth? Or are you-." You begin to speak but he gets flustered and covers your mouth with his hand.

His thrusts become drawn out and purposeful. Not slow though.

He moves his hand to your throat and clenches his fingers down.

You can tell that he's close so you do your best to squeeze tight around him. His hands knead your breasts and the bed creaks from all the rocking.

And not longer after he's spilling out.

Moans fill the entire room.

He grits his teeth as he rides it out.

"My turn." You slide off him and point to the bed.

You straddle his pelvis but realize you need to be lower and scoot down between his legs. You take his length in your hands once again and give it a few rubs before lowering your mouth down swirling around the tip.

He couldn't resist taking your hair into his hands and twisting.

He holds himself steady as you lower down. Every bit feels so right and you moan against his dick.

"Fuck, Babe." He likes the way that felt.

Why not give him a little more?

Another moan rolls put of your mouth while you work your head back and forth. He sucks in his lower lip and closes his eyes.

You don''t even stop after he cums again. You swallow and keep going.

"That's so fucking sexy. Get up here and really fuck me now."

His cheeks are so flushed and yours probably too.

"It would be my pleasure." You smile after giving his dick another small lick.

You hold him in place and slightly tease before sliding down.

Your hips rock down into his as he thrusts his up. His hands hold your ass.

"Get it, Baby Girl."

When he lays his head back with eyes closed, you feel so accomplished. You get Billy Hargrove like this. You might not be the only one but he keeps coming back for more of you. These little tiffs you share with Billy are so fulfilling to your confidence and ego.

"Fuck." You groan and claw down his chest.

He rubs his hand over your hip and down to find your clit to works his magic.

Your legs begin to shake.

"That's right." He comments. "I control you."

Your hands rest on his shoulders to support you from collapsing on top of him.

"You might be on top but I'm gonna make you my bitch." He continues to rub his fingers around and make a tightening feeling in your stomach rise.

You can't stop the continuation of moans that burst from your mouth.

He is enjoying every single one.

"Give it to me." He pants. "Let me have it."

You can't help but grin at his demands.

"Have you earned it?"

That challenged his pride and dominance.

He pushes you off of him and onto the bed.

"What was that?" He mockingly asks, spreading your legs apart again to slide in.

Mercilessly he grinds down into you.

You grip onto the pillow above your head as he works you over.

A small whimper slips out from your lips from all the friction between your legs and the teeth in your neck.

"Damn." You squirm but with his muscle mass, you're not going anywhere.

It seems like your body is melting into his but then separates again when your stomach gets the feeling again.

You gasp in air and throw your head back. He rides you faster until you can hear the noise of flesh colliding repeatedly.

No words come out as your mouth opens.

"What is that?" He holds you by the jaw and looks into your eyes. "Use your words."

You're falling apart to release but try to hold out so you can feel this longer. It doesn't need to be over just yet.

"Fuck. Me. Harder." You're breathless but manage to get those words out.

Though the jokes on you because when he moved his hand to your throat, you came for him.

"I told you." He gives your throat a little squeeze. "I control you."

A little more spit is swapped before both of you actually finish.


End file.
